vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave New World
Brave New World is the second episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries and the twenty-fourth episode of the series. Summary THE CARNIVAL FROM HELL — When a confused and desperate leaves the hospital and joins her friends at the Mystic Falls Carnival, wants to take immediate action, but and come to Caroline’s defense. is completely mystified by Caroline's behavior, but still tries to tell her about his feelings for her. Damon has suspicions about 's Uncle Mason and uses Tyler’s volatile personality in an attempt to get Mason to reveal his secret. Upset with everything going on around her, takes her anger out on Damon. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Recurring Cast * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Terri James as Nurse Haynes Guest Cast * BJ Britt as Carter Trivia * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes. **This is the first and only episode to date to feature Caroline as the antagonist. ** This is the first episode since History Repeating to feature Damon as the main antagonist. ** This is the only episode in Season Two to feature Damon as the antagonist. He would not return to this role until Disturbing Behavior. * This episode is Caroline-centric. * Caroline becomes the second female main character to turn into a vampire, after Vicki. * Caroline uses compulsion for the first time in the series and makes her first kill as a vampire-- Carter. * Bonnie blames Damon for Carter's death and tries to kill him, but Elena stops her. * Elena keeps both Caroline and Damon from being killed. * This is the second time Elena saves Damon life in the series. The first time was in Season One's Bloodlines. * It is never explained how Caroline got invited into her own house without Liz getting suspicious. It is also shown that, at some point, Stefan had been invited in. * Vicki Donovan is mentioned by Damon. She was last seen in Haunted. * Stefan jokes about the Lockwood family being werewolves in this episode. It is later confirmed that they do, in fact, belong to a werewolf bloodline. Body Count * Carter -- drained of blood, killed by Caroline Forbes. Cultural References * When Stefan arm wrestles Mason and loses, he and Damon discuss Mason's strength, and Stefan jokes that Mason and Tyler could be Ninja Turtles. This is a reference to the 1980s franchise , which featured a band of humanoid turtles who fought crime. * is a novel by Aldous Huxley, first published in 1932. The title is derived from Shakespeare's play, . *Team Jacob refers to Jacob, a character in Stephenie Meyer's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_Saga Twilight Saga.] *Bart and Homer are characters in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons The Simpsons]. Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 3.04 million viewers in the USA which was 0.31 million less than the previous episode. * The series finale of NBC's TV show Heroes shared the same name. It also involved a carnival. * Katherine, Jenna and Alaric do not appear in this episode. * Mason meets Stefan for the first time in this episode. * The nurse from The Night of the Comet returns in this episode. She was not seen again until Season Four's Bring It On. Quotes :Elena: "I'm human, and I have to do human stuff, otherwise I'll go crazy." :Bonnie: "We have to make Caroline proud, or she ''will kill us."'' :Jeremy: "I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that?" :Mason: "Is there a pattern? Like, once a month, only at night?" :Damon: "Aren't you worried that one day ''all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they do talk."'' :Stefan: "I'm just happy that's a, um, a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." :Bonnie: "The ring-toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and "Team Jacob" tees." :Stefan: "Maybe they're Ninja Turtles?" :Damon: "You're not funny." :Stefan: "Or, no—- Zombies. Werewolves." :Damon: "No comedic timing at all." :Damon: "Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan. Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire. Her mother's a vampire hunter. Guys, come on, we all know how this story ends, so let's just flip to the last chapter and…" :Elena: "Nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, my boyfriend's a vampire, and I have a doppelgänger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us." :Damon: "My father hated vampires, too. Same reason your dad did. Only it was 1864. People knew how to whittle." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= BraveNewWorld1.jpg BraveNewWorld.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-3.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-4.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-5.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-6.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-7.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-8.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-9.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-10.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-11.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-12.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-13.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-14.jpg vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-15.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-16.jpg |-|Screencaps= Picture 4.png Forbes.png Killcarter.jpg Carolinekillcarter.jpg Masonjump.jpg Masoneyes.jpg Moonstone.jpg Nurses2.jpg BraveNewWorld01.jpg BraveNewWorld2.jpg BraveNewWorld3.jpg BraveNewWorld4.jpg BraveNewWorld5.jpg BraveNewWorld6.jpg BraveNewWorld7.jpg BraveNewWorld8.jpg BraveNewWorld9.jpg BraveNewWorld10.jpg Nurse Haynes TVD 2x02.jpg|Nurse Haynes Nurse Haynes 2 TVD 2x02.jpg|Nurse Haynes being attacked by Caroline Nurse Haynes 3 TVD 2x02.jpg|Caroline feeding off of Nurse Haynes Nurse Haynes 4 TVD 2x02.jpg|"My Husband like to get kinky!" Screenshot_972.jpg Screenshot_973.jpg Screenshot_974.jpg Screenshot_977.jpg Screenshot_979.jpg Screenshot_986.jpg Screenshot_987.jpg Screenshot_988.jpg Screenshot_989.jpg Screenshot_991.jpg Screenshot_990.jpg Screenshot_992.jpg Screenshot_1000.jpg Screenshot_1001.jpg Screenshot_1002.jpg Screenshot_1004.jpg Screenshot_1006.jpg Screenshot_1009.jpg Screenshot_1010.jpg Screenshot_1011.jpg Screenshot_1012.jpg Screenshot_1016.jpg Screenshot_1017.jpg Screenshot_1018.jpg Screenshot_1024.jpg Screenshot_1025.jpg Screenshot_1026.jpg Screenshot_1027.jpg Screenshot_1028.jpg Screenshot_1029.jpg Screenshot_1030.jpg Screenshot_1031.jpg Screenshot_1032.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Episodes